Sentinels
. The Sentinel program was reawakened as Project Armaggedon under the lead of Steven Lang, who created the Mark III Sentinels, some of which were the so-called X-Sentinels, Sentinels who looked like the original X-Men . The most long-lived Sentinel project was that of Project Wideawake, a government agency led by Henry Gyrich and Valerie Cooper that purchased Sentinels from Sebastian Shaw, the mutant Black King of the Hellfire Club. Project: Wideawake also had its own research and development division, based at Camp Hayden, which included an attempt to recreate Nimrod and use this technology to adapt the purchased Sentinels. Sentinels created by this project fought the X-Men, the New Mutants, the Falcon, and X-Factor, among others. During the "Acts of Vengeance", the Asgardian trickster god Loki manipulated various super-villains into attacking random superheroes with whom they had no previous enmity. For the climax of this chaos, he magically amplified the power of three Sentinels, merged them into the massive Tri-Sentinel, and sent the gestalt robot to destroy New York City by leveling a nearby nuclear power plant. Spider-Man was possessed by the disembodied spirit known as Captain Universe to prevent this from occurring, and lost the Captain Universe power once he destroyed the Tri-Sentinel. However, the Tri-Sentinel's remains were gathered by a survivalist group, and it rebuilt itself and again attempted to destroy the power plant. It was destroyed on a sub-molecular level by Spider-Man, with the assistance of Nova, who released a deposit of "anti-metal" (Antarctic vibranium) at the center of its body. During the Onslaught crossover, a number of government-owned Sentinels were reprogrammed by the Dark Beast in service of the psychic entity called Onslaught. These Sentinels fought the X-Men, Avengers, a then-retired Peter Parker and the current Spider-Man (Ben Reilly). They ended the career of the heroic Green Goblin (Phil Urich) when a piece of machinery damaged his mask. The effects of Onslaught's rampage ends the lives of the parents of Hallie Takahama, who would later join the Thunderbolts as Jolt. One of the Sentinels involved in this operation had data-gathering as it's primary function. Observing from the edge of space, it survived when Onslaught was defeated. Its extrapolations served to convince it a more deadly threat was facing the population of Earth. It overrode its own programming and tried to warn the X-Men. Wary of any Sentinel, they shot it down. It died, saying it was afraid to do so, before it could deliver its warning. During the "Operation: Zero Tolerance" crossover, a number of humans were transformed into cyborg Human-Sentinel hybrids known as Prime Sentinels. These Pseudo-Sentinels were led by the robotic humanoid Bastion. One of these Prime Sentinels, Karima Shapandar, had her mind restored by Magneto and Professor X, though her physical modifications remained. During the war against Kang the Conqueror, a battalion of Sentinels was sent into space to attack his space station. Kang had, during a prolonged visit to the early 20th century, become an influential pioneer in robotics under the alias "Victor Timely", and was able to use his knowledge of modern robotics to instantly take control of these Sentinels and send them to attack Earth. Despite his success in the battle, during which thousands of Washington D.C. citizens were slain, Kang was ultimately defeated by the Avengers. The robotic hero X-51, better known as Machine Man, was temporary reprogrammed with Sentinel programming. In New X-Men #115, Wolverine and Cyclops destroy two Sentinels in Australia. Meanwhile, Professor X's evil twin Cassandra Nova used the nephew of Bolivar Trask to revive a Master Mold in Amazonia and control it's array of "Wild Sentinels". The nephew was genetically similar enough to Bolivar so as to be protected, the Sentinel's prime directive was to preserve Trask DNA. Cassandra eventually transformed herself into the man's genetic duplicate, killed him and took control of the machines. She used this Master Mold to send a number of skyscraper-sized, highly adaptive "Wild Sentinels" to destroy most of the population of Genosha. 16 million people, mostly mutants, were killed. In Mekanix, a number of Wild Sentinels hijacked a ship from South America and attacked Chicago, where Kitty Pryde was attending university. On Genosha, one of the deactivated Wild Sentinels was transformed by several of the surviving Genoshan mutants (Unus, Paralyzer, Toad and Toad-In-Waiting) into a statue of Magneto, with Professor X's face later also added to the statue, another was temporarily animated by Danger, the sentient manifestation of the X-Men's Danger Room. Nova also programmed a number of microscopic, nanite-based "Nano-Sentinels" to attack the blood cells of the inhabitants of the Xavier Institute, making the X-Men and their students sick. The Nano-Sentinels were destroyed by Xorn, who may have been an alias of Magneto, although some of them were used to restore Professor Xavier's spine and legs for the duration of Xorn's stay with the X-Men. The entity calling itself Xorn had used the Micro-Sentinels to fake healing abilities. When he left, he took away Xavier's mobility. Months later during Time Runs Out event, the Sentinels are reprogrammed to serve Nation X and other Illuminati's related to protect them from being caught by S.H.I.E.L.D. and its Avengers. Sentinels/Classification ... Alternate Realities First appeared on Earth-616, Sentinels have been witnessed in many alternate time-lines and universes: Sentinels/Alternate_Realities. | Habitat = Same as Earth | Gravity = Same as Earth | Atmosphere = | Population = | Powers = Sentinels have a vast array of abilities: They can fly, shoot various weapons (primarily energy blasts and restraining devices) from different parts of their bodies, and detect mutants at long range. Some of them could even change form and re-assemble after being destroyed | Abilities = Varies, normally includes ability to detect mutants. | AvgStrength = Varies, normally superhuman. | Weaknesses = Most Sentinel AI is not very advanced and larger sentinels move quite slow on the ground. | GovernmentType = | TechnologyLevel = Same as Earth | CulturalTraits = | Representatives = File:Master Mold 001.jpg|Master Mold, built by Bolivar Trask File:NumberTwoUXM59p4f4.PNG|Number Two, Larry Trask's Master Mold File:Nimrod (Earth-811) 0001.gif|Nimrod, super-advanced Sentinel from Earth-811 (Days of Future Past) File:Bastion 002.jpg|Bastion File:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_329_page_13_Tri-Sentinel_(Earth-616).jpg|Tri-Sentinel, powered by Loki File:sentinelprime.jpg|Prime Sentinels, created by Bastion File:Wild Sentinels 001.jpg|Wild Sentinels File:Sentinel Squad Armor.png|Sentinel Squad O*N*E, a team of piloted Sentinels File:Bishop_the_Last_X-Man_Vol_1_7_page_15_Gol-19_(Earth-616).jpg|Gol-19 File:Sentinel Vol 1 12 Textless.jpg|Juston Seyfert's Sentinel File:Karima Shapandar 03.jpg|Omega Sentinel File:Kilgore Sentinel (Earth-616) from Avengers A.I. Vol 1 2 001.jpg|Kilgore Sentinel | Notes = * A Sentinel series was published under the Tsunami imprint in 2002. This series followed a boy named Juston Seyfert who discovered and reprogrammed a Sentinel of his own, using it for both good deeds and boosts to his own popularity. The series was canceled after twelve issues, but was revived in 2005 for a five-issue limited series. Sentinel Comics Image:Sentinel Vol 1 1.jpg| Image:Sentinel Vol 2 1.jpg| | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:X-Men Villains Category:Ben Reilly Villains